


In Another Universe

by NiciJones



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Armie is a single father, Cuteness overload, Dating, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Timmy is a struggling actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: The first thing he hears is his laugh. It’s loud and booming and completely unapologetic. It manages to turn his head in an instant to see who carelessly interrupts the soft sleep that had taken over New York.





	In Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vehicaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicaro/gifts), [Sterek7397](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek7397/gifts).



> So last Saturday, I had the urge to write some fluff. I have written way too much angst lately so I wanted to write something that is unapologetically cute. I finished it last night and edited it today instead of studying for my pre-exams in the upcoming week so let's hope the power of Charmie lets me kick some butt. Enjoy.

The first thing he hears is his laugh. It’s loud and booming and completely unapologetic. It manages to turn his head in an instant to see who carelessly interrupts the soft sleep that had taken over New York. There’s a man lying on the ground and is currently getting showered with snow by two children who jump around him letting out giggles themselves.  
Later, Timmy isn’t sure what made him go over. Usually, he isn’t this outgoing but there’s just something about the scene that draws him in. Probably some twist in the universe that made them destined to meet in the cold morning on a Saturday in February.  
“Hey, need any help there?” He offers and only after he said it he grows self-conscious and wonders what exactly he’s expecting to happen here.  
The man looks up surprised and then quickly sits up. “Oh, no. We are great.” He says and his cheeks turn just a bit redder.  
At that moment, a snowball hits his exposed neck and slides into his jacket. Timmy winces in sympathy even as the man tries to get out as much as possible.  
“Daddy! You need to defend yourself!” Another snowball comes flying but it hits Timmy this time.  
Timmy shakes his head quickly and tries to get as much as possible out of his hair before it starts melting.  
“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” The man starts apologising quickly. “Harper! Be careful! I told you that you can’t just involve other people. They might not like it.” He scolds his daughter.  
Meanwhile, Timmy uses the time to form a small snowball himself. He makes sure it isn’t too hard before he throws it at the unsuspecting girl. It hits her right in the chest and she gapes at him. Timmy grins back.  
“I- uh-” The man looks between them confused.   
“It’s fine,” Timmy assures him.   
“YES, another one! Ford, let’s get him!” The children are much quicker to shake off the shock than their father and take to tackling Timmy who barely manages to save his backpack. It doesn’t take long for his jeans to be wet and snow to be melting in his shoes.   
In the meantime, the man had gotten over his shock as well and tries to take the brunt of the attacks. He’s probably still embarrassed by a stranger being attacked by his children.

Thankfully, the kids grow tired and cold at some point. Timmy doesn’t think he’s had that much fun since his sister left for Paris. He picks up his backpack that he’d left on the ground and pats off the snow. He’s reluctant to leave but not sure how to prolong the encounter or ask for the guy’s phone number in a non-creepy way. It’s just- his laugh is intoxicating and no one should have the right to look this good with mussed hair and snow on their eyelashes. Timmy really didn’t want to leave with the prospect of never seeing him again.  
When he stands up and slings his backpack over his shoulder, he sees that the man has his son on his arm, Ford as Timmy knows now and looks rather shy. “I’m Armie by the way. Thanks for bearing these two. They can be a handful.”  
Timmy shakes his hand and looks down at his feet wiggling his toes in the wet socks. “Nah, it’s fine. It was fun, actually. Thanks for letting me participate. I’m just some stranger and you-” Timmy gestures, realises he’s rambling and stops.  
“Well, then maybe I can convince you to get a coffee with me? After all, I’m responsible for getting you cold in the first place.”   
Timmy looks up in surprise and is met with an unsure gaze. You’d think that such a gorgeous man would be bursting with ego. It’s refreshing to have him be just as shy and unsure. “Oh yeah. I’d love that.”

They end up huddled into a booth at a small coffee shop not far from the park where they met. They end up ordering the same thing without having talked about it beforehand leading to shy smiles and feet knocking into each other under the table. The kids get a hot chocolate with a thick layer of whipped cream each.   
“So- uhm- what do you do?” Armie asks and Timmy opens his mouth to answer but Harper demands their attention instead.  
“I’m bored. Can I get my drawing stuff?” She pulls at Armie’s arm.  
Timmy closes his mouth instead and smiles when Armie tries to give him an apologetic look before turning to his daughter. “Sweetie, what did we say what you do when you want something?” He asks her a hand gently on her back, probably taking the blow out of his scolding.  
She doesn’t seem thrown by it at all though. “Can I get my drawing stuff, please?” She corrects herself and when he presses a kiss to her temple, her nose scrunches up. “Tickles, papa.” She complains and Armie chuckles but gets her drawing stuff out and some toys for Ford. When both kids are entertained he turns back to Timmy.  
“Sorry, they’re-”  
“Great. And very important to you.” Timmy spits out before Armie can say something. It warms Timmy’s heart to see them interact. It’s so different from the boys he’d been interested in previously. Armie had priorities other than partying and getting high, he shouldn’t have to apologise for that.  
“Yeah. I mean- yeah.” Armie finishes softly and looks over at them. “It’s just not always easy. But you’re right. I wouldn’t give them up for anything.”  
“That’s great. You’re a good father.” Timmy says and stretches his legs slightly and they bump into Armie’s under the table. It’s unintentional but after making eye-contact neither of them moves.  
“I try. Probably I also feel like I have something to make up for with the divorce and all.” His gaze darts through the room nervously and Timmy can tell that the topic makes him uncomfortable.   
_So he’s not married anymore. Their mother is out of the picture. But honestly, there’s no way that you would be so lucky that he’s still single, bi **and** interested, Timmy thinks to himself. _  
“They don’t look like they’re suffering,” Timmy says softly giving in to his instinct to make him feel better.   
Armie just hums as he looks at his children before turning back to Timmy. “So, let’s not talk about me. That’s boring. Tell me something about yourself.” He changes the topic abruptly and promptly has a wide grin on his lips.  
Timmy blushes by the attention on him. “Oh- uhm. Not much to know, to be honest.” He shrugs. “I’m dreaming of being an actor one day. I just jump from one theatre job to another at the moment. I can’t complain I guess. I know a lot of others my age are doing much worse. It would be nice for it to be enough to pay all the bills though, you know?” He takes a sip of his coffee.  
“There’s- uhm-” Armie gestures to his lips and Timmy realises there has to be whipped cream on his lip and quickly tries to lick it up.  
“Gone?” He asks and it excites him more than it should seeing Armie watch his lips. Okay, maybe Timmy hadn’t been lucky with his dates lately and Armie was just a little too perfect to be true.  
“No, here. Let me.” He reaches out and brushes his thumb over his top lip before sticking it into his own mouth. Timmy thinks he must be as red as the pre-emptively installed Valentine’s Day decoration.   
“Uhm, thanks.” His tongue darts out again, unconsciously chasing the taste. “So, anyhow. I went to college for drama and all but since it’s not really taking off I thought about quitting it and looking for a real career. Playing waiter off stage every evening is not how I wanna grow old.” He laughs but it’s self-deprecating.  
“No, I get it,” Armie assures him and his voice makes goosebumps run down Timmy’s spine. He knows he’s already in too deep and takes another sip of his coffee. More careful this time. “I don’t think you should give up yet though.”  
Timmy looks up with big eyes. He hadn’t anticipated understanding from a single father.   
“All you need are some contacts if you have the talent. Which you must have to make it in the theatre world all alone.” He says and when he smiles the skin around his eyes cringles.  
Timmy ducks his head and shifts becoming aware of their legs still resting against each other under the table. This is almost too much. He leans back and thinks about how crazy this all is. How perfect the man seems to be and how Timmy needed a reason not to propose on the spot. There’s no way he’s not aware of the signals he’s sending here.  
When he leans forward again he has put on his business-face. “So, okay. Listen up: Where’s the catch?” Timmy says bluntly.   
“What catch?”   
“You know. For me. Because you’re so good-looking, kind, intelligent, funny, and I just- I- my sister Pauline always says I get attached too quickly. I fall in love too easily. So I need a reason here, dude. I don’t wanna have my heart broken again.” His heart is pounding away in his chest. He’s absolutely prepared for Armie to shift back, close off, tell him friendly but firmly that it hadn’t been his intention to come onto him at all.  
What he doesn’t anticipate is what actually happens of course.  
“Well, I have a fear of cockroaches?” Armie admits and he’s blushing. Timmy hopes it has nothing to do with the cockroaches and more with Timmy’s confession to be very much interested.  
“Marry me.” Timmy blurts out before he can actually stop himself. Before he remembers that the man is _divorced_ and probably not overly eager to commit himself that quickly again.  
Thankfully, Armie only breaks out into an amused chuckle, his cheeks still red. “How about I take you out for dinner first?” He suggests and Timmy, blushing himself, nods eagerly. 

***

Timmy ends up having to cancel on their plans. It pains him but he has to come in and work because his boss decided they would open regularly _and_ cater a party in the back so they need everyone working. In other words, he’s miserable until Saoirse asks him to take the plates for table 14.   
He almost trips on his way there so he doesn’t notice until he’s actually at the table who he’s serving. The two men are talking and the one with his back to Timmy is just saying, “I know I’m just coming to terms with the possibility that I might be into men but he was so-”  
“Excuse me?” Timmy asks sounding more annoyed than he wanted to but as he comes up to the side of the table he recognises him.  
“Armie?” He asks in shock. His gaze darts from him to the man opposite of him but the moment he pauses someone runs into him. Of course. Timmy loses balance, trips forward and knocks over Armie’s wine glass spilling the contents all over him. Timmy wants to _die_.  
“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” He quickly places the plates on the table and picks up the napkin to try and dap away the worst. That is until he realises it might not be a good idea to dap around his thighs in front of his _date_. Blushing furiously, he pulls away and shoots a look towards the other man who’s just raising his eyebrow.  
Armie carefully takes the napkin out of his Timmy’s hands and continues what he started. “It’s fine, Timmy. Don’t worry about it.” He assures him. “I’m just gonna go and try to fix it with some water.” He tells his _date_ and yeah, talk about the fucking catch.  
Timmy nods and decides he’s done everything he can but then Armie pulls him along to the bathroom only to take a door that’s labeled ‘staff only’.   
“Hey, what are you doing? That’s staff only.” Timmy points out unwilling to listen to any excuses.  
“You are staff, aren’t you?” Armie argues impatiently.   
“Yeah, of course. Sorry for _ruining your date_ by the way.” Timmy crosses his arms in front of his chest narrowing his eyes at Armie.  
“What?” Armie blurts out.  
“Knew they were queuing for you. You are far too good-looking to have to wait because some dumb waiter had to work an extra shift.” He snaps.  
“No, Timmy, no. Please, listen to me. Nick is _just_ a friend. We grew up together. He’s like my brother!” Armie exclaims and he looks desperate enough that Timmy believes him. “I was so heartbroken when you canceled because I thought you had realised that the kids would be too much for you so I called him and since he was in town anyway he suggested to meet up and do some therapy for a single father who’s trying to explore his sexuality.” Armie lets out a breath after spilling all of that as quickly as possible.  
“Okay, okay. I believe you.” Timmy stops him not being able to bear the anxiety in Armie’s voice any longer. “Hold on though. You thought I cancelled on you because of the _kids_?” They had met because of them basically. It’s not like Timmy had been unaware of them or any illusion what it meant to date a guy with children. Not that he’d ever done it but he could imagine it wasn’t very easy.  
“It has happened a hundred times before. As soon as they get to see them or just hear that I have two kids they back out. Too much commitment etc. And you are young, you are looking to get your career started. I get it. You just seemed different when I met you.” Armie explains.  
Timmy crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Oh so I’m not special anymore?”   
“No, it’s- You didn’t cancel because of the kids?” Armie bites his lip. He looks so goddamn hopeful.  
Timmy just looks down pointedly at his waiter outfit in a _Do I look like it?_ gesture.  
“Okay, okay, so you still want to meet me for dinner?”   
“Yes! Yes, of course.” Timmy exclaims.  
It looks like Armie’s string were cut with these words. All the tension drains out of him before his expression changes from anxious to elated.   
“You want to have a second date with me.” He says. “ _You_ want to have a second date with me.”  
“Yes, Armie.”  
He continues to look like he won the lottery with this proud grin on his face. It’s infuriatingly adorable. Timmy doesn’t think that _anyone_ has _ever_ been this excited to date him.  
The door opens then and Saoirse sticks her head in. “Oh, here you are! Richard is gonna kill you. Oh- hi.” She only now seems to notice Armie.  
Right, technically Timmy is still on shift and his boss is gonna kill him if he finds out he's spent this time doing nothing.   
“Hi, I’m Armie.”   
“Oh, you’re the famous Armie. You really weren’t exaggerating, Tim.” Saoirse points out and looks him up and down.  
“Oh my God, stop! No, shut up. No more comments.” Timmy shoves her out of the door afraid she spills more of what he had told her about Armie. “I’ll be back in a second.” He walks him back to his table where his friend has almost finished his plate.  
Timmy picks up Armie’s wine glass and napkin to replace them when Armie sits down.   
“He wants to have a second date with me,” is the first thing he says to Nick and Timmy rolls his eyes fondly. When he walks by he brushes his hand over Armie’s shoulder.  
Maybe this could work out after all.

***

_Hey, I have this event. Do you want to come with me so I don’t fall asleep halfway through this?_  
Timmy wipes his eyes and sniffles as he reads the text message. Seeing and hanging out with Armie might just be the thing he needs to do to take his mind off another audition gone wrong. They had gone on four dates now all of which had gone incredibly well. Armie is just so sweet and had the incredible ability to make Timmy smile and laugh whenever.  
 _Yes please. I could need some good company. What kind of event is it? Like what do you need me to wear?_   
He has taken off the evening for the audition anyway and if Richard was going to call him in to work, he would tell him to fuck off anyway. Timmy manages to collect himself off the floor and starts his journey home.   
_Suit but no tie. That’s fine right? You have a suit, don’t you?_  
The message arrives almost seconds after Timmy had sent his. He is very glad that Armie doesn’t care about social standards of texting.  
 _Also hey beautiful, smile a little. :D_  
Timmy smiles at the double text without even wanting to so he pulls up his camera and takes a selfie before remembering that his eyes are still red from crying. That he decides not to care. After all, he trusts Armie and he doesn’t have to feel bad about telling him the truth. Besides it shows him smiling again already.   
_I have a suit. Pick me up?_  
He sends after the picture and walks down the stairs to the subway.  
 _I’ll be there at 6. Can’t wait. Let Freddie comfort you until I get there._  
Timmy bites his lip unable to stop himself from smiling like a lunatic. Freddie is a teddy bear Armie won for him at a tombola on their third date. They had talked about Bohemian Rhapsody and their favourite Queen songs. Hence, their decision to name him Freddie.   
After Timmy has jumped on the right train, he pulls up the pictures he had taken that day. The first picture is of both of their faces smiling softly before Armie started pulling faces and then pushed Freddie into Timmy’s face making silly kissy noises so all the rest of the pictures are blurry but Timmy loves them all.  
He can’t wait for the moment Armie shows up at his door.

The fact that he only owns one suit makes dressing a lot less stressful. He’s not sure what event this really is but he also doesn’t really care since Armie is going to be there and pay attention to him.  
He had spent the past hours cuddled up with Freddie watching funny YouTube videos until he had to get up to shower and get ready.  
When Armie rings he jumps to the door immediately.   
“Hey!” Timmy exclaims and jumps up to wrap his arms around Armie’s neck.   
“Hey.” Armie’s grip on him is tight and they hug for way too long. “How are you feeling?”   
They pull apart and it’s only now that Timmy takes in his outfit. Armie is wearing a black turtleneck with a black suit jacket and black pants. He looks incredible and like every piece costs as much as Timmy’s entire suit.  
“Great, great. You look incredible.” He reaches out to touch the suit jacket again. “Is this _velvet_?” He asks and strokes the soft fabric.  
“Oh yeah. It’s no big deal. Tell me what happened to make you upset.” Armie brushes him off and gently places a hand on the small back to guide him down the stairs to the car.  
Timmy sighs. “I fucked up another audition. Like can I really call myself an actor if I’m not _acting_? I’m just a waiter.”   
Armie’s thumb rubs soothing circles into his back. “What went wrong?”   
Timmy starts telling him all about what went wrong in his opinion. When they step outside of the building, Timmy stumbles in telling his story. The car and the driver looked… way over the top. Like this isn’t a uber or a lyft. This is a real driver. What kind of event is it?  
Before Timmy can ask though, Armie distracts him again. They pile into the car and Timmy finishes his story with an upset sigh and Armie pulls him into his side to comfort him. For a moment, Timmy just enjoys being comforted.   
“Hey, Timmy. I feel like I should mention that there will be a few photographers when we arrive. It’s not a big thing so it’s not gonna land in any tabloids or anything. Probably just scene magazines and some fashion social media.” He assures him.  
Timmy does **not** find that reassuring at all. “Fashion social media?!” Timmy squeaks. “Armie this suit is literally 5 years old. I can’t be put on anything that is titled fashion!” He protests.  
Armie shrugs. “I don’t care. You look great and you’re not an aspiring model, are you?”   
“No, but- Am I not going to embarrass you?” Timmy asks feeling insecure.  
“You never could. Just get out and wait for me to come around the car. You’ll be amazing.” Armie assures him and Timmy wants to ask him what this event is about but Armie had already opened the door and stepped out.  
The flashes almost blind Timmy the moment he leaves the but then Armie is there gently guiding him down the carpet and into the building. He only stops once to pose with him, his arm still wrapped around Timmy. The reporters are shouting questions asking who Timmy is but Armie seems like he doesn’t even hear them. As soon as they’re inside where people are standing around tables drinking and chatting, Timmy starts recognising faces.   
He turns to Armie. “Armie, tell me again what you do for a living.” He urges him.  
“Uhm-”  
“Armie, nice to see you here again. Who is the charming young man you brought with you?” The man who interrupted them smiles and shakes both of their hands.  
“Benjamin, nice to meet you. This is Timothée Chalamet, my boyfriend and an aspiring actor. Timmy, this is Benjamin Manley, he-”   
“I know who- who you are. I- your movies are great. Like- I loved them all.” Timmy shakes his hand and feels awfully out of place.  
“Aspiring actor, huh? What have you done so far?” Benjamin fucking Manley asks him.  
“Just a few theatre pieces. I don’t have to seem much luck with auditions.” Timmy admits and he’s shaking and trying to hide it. How can Armie just jump something like this on him? He could’ve had a heart attack! Also officially introducing them as boyfriends? Not that Timmy is disagreeing but- maybe did Armie really think this through? Appearing with a nobody like Timmy as his boyfriend at such an event?!  
But then there’s a reassuring hand in his and Timmy instantly feels better.  
“I’m still looking for an actor like you for my next movie. Why don’t you send in a tape with a little something to my casting director?” He suggests.  
“Are you serious? I mean- yes, sure. Of course, I would love to.” Timmy stammers out.   
Manley tells Armie to find him later before leaving them alone and Timmy feels like he can breathe again.  
“Well, I’m an actor,” Armie confesses.  
“Fuck you,” Timmy says and grabs the next glass of champagne downing it in one go. “I could’ve had a heart attack. Shit, I still might. What the hell?”  
Armie gently guides them off to a side of the room to have a moment of peace. “You know I believe in you. I really think you have it in you to be something magnificent. Something even greater than any of the people here. All you need is a little nudge. A handshake from the right people, a picture at the right event, you know?” Armie explains. “And I can and want to give you that nudge.”   
“Fuck.” Timmy hides his face in Armie’s shoulder unsure what to think of that suggestion.  
“No one is gonna give you a job just because you’re _Armie Hammer’s_ boyfriend. They’ll want to see what you can do but that is not gonna be a problem because you’re an actor, Timmy. You _act_. That’s the thing you do and that’s what’s going to make you big in the end, okay?”   
Timmy can feel his eyes water. “I’m sure not gonna charm anyone’s pants off with smeared eyeliner and red eyes.” He complains, his voice choked up.   
“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Please, don’t cry. I wouldn’t be doing this just for anyone, you know? You’re the best thing that has happened to me since my two kids.” Armie makes clear.  
“Armie, we went on four dates!” Timmy interjects. “How can you say that?”  
“Because you’re special and while you might outgrow me one day, you will be the best I’ve gotten. I’m gonna be 80 and say, _that time I spent dating Timmy Chalamet was the best of my life_ and it won’t be a lie.”   
Armie has no right at all to say things like this. Because Timmy is just a kid and Armie is a fucking actor (how could he not have connected the dots, it’s not like Armie was such a common name) and he can’t possibly put himself down or say that Timmy is going to outgrow him. What a load of bullshit! “Armie,” Timmy says calmly, “I’m going to kiss you now and I never want to hear you put yourself down ever again, okay?” He makes clear before leaning up to seal their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheer me up this exam week with some comments, kudos and bookmarks. I hope I could warm you a little with this cute piece.


End file.
